Problem: $\left(10x + 6\right)\left(-7x + 8\right) = \ ?$
Solution: $= 10x \cdot \left(-7x + 8\right) + 6 \cdot \left(-7x + 8\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot -7x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -70x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot 8 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -70x^2 + \left( 80x - 42x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -70x^2 + 38x + \left( 6 \cdot 8 \right)$ $= -70x^2 + 38x + 48$